


Nightmare

by Fanfictionismylife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War, Hugging, IW SPOILERS, Infinity War spoilers, Irondad, Night Terrors, Nightmare, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionismylife/pseuds/Fanfictionismylife
Summary: Peter has a nightmare. Tony is here to help.





	Nightmare

_There was churning in his stomach, he watched in horror as people around him disappeared. Peter suddenly stumbled slightly, he looked up at Tony. “M-Mr. Stark? I-I don’t feel so good…” He stepped forward slightly, “you’re alright,” he heard Tony speak distantly. “I-I don’t know what’s happening…”  he spoke with increasing panic. “I don’t understand-” he fell into his mentor’s arms. He clung on tightly, desperately. He began to cry, “I-I don’t wanna go… I don’t wanna go! Sir, please!” The tears streamed down his face, his voice got quieter, “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go…” He fell to the ground. Tony helped guide him. He finally got a look at his face. He felt guilty, he was causing him pain. “I’m sorry…” he said silently. Suddenly he felt a slight stinging sensation flow through him, and then he was gone._

Tony was woken up by the sounds of whimpers. Ever since Thanos he had been  _protective_  of Peter, to say the least. He would watch over him frequently and even let him call him Tony. They had both been asleep on the couch when Tony woke up. He heard Peter speak, “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna g-go! Please!” Tony was by Peter’s side, and in the floor in an instant. “Peter, it’s just a nightmare, you’re okay…” Peter’s whimpering continued. He began to twist and turn as though he were trying desperately to stay, grasping the blankets. There were tear tracks down his face. “Peter, Peter wake up buddy. It’s just a nightmare. It’s all gonna be okay.” He shook his shoulders slightly. Peter shot up suddenly, “I don’t wanna go!” He yelled into the darkness. His eyes were looking around frantically, his breathing uneven. He looked terrified. He was shaking, tears still streamed down his face. Tony lightly grabbed the boy’s hand. He held one hand in his own and placed the other to his chest; “Peter, focus on my breathing.” he took deep breaths, guiding the teen. Peter slowly began to follow suit, his breathing calming. “Now, Peter, can you name five things that you can see?” Peter looked around slowly, his eyes still looking cloudy. “U-um, I see… uh, you, t-the couch, the b-blanket, the t-tv, and the c-coffee table…” Tony nodded encouragingly, “Now, what are four things you can touch?” “I-I’m touching you, t-the pillow, the couch, and the blanket.” Tony continued, “What are three things that you can hear?” Peter looked around, “Uh, your voice, the fan, and the Disney DVD.” Tony encouraged him, “You’re doing well, can you name two things you can smell?” “I-I can smell the popcorn, a-and the pizza…” Tony nodded, “now one thing you can taste.” Peter spoke softly, “the food from earlier.”

Tony moved up next to him on the couch. He saw that Peter was still shaking a bit, and brought him in close. They were silent. Suddenly, Tony spoke, “what were you dreaming about?” But he already knew the answer in his heart. Peter visibly tensed and looked down, “u-um, nothing i-important…” Tony sighed, “kid, this is important. You don’t have to say it but- I… I  _know_ , ok? And I understand. And I’m so sorry.” Peter let out a shaky breath, “don’t say sorry, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have stopped  _it_.” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s mid-section, “I love you, Tony… you’re like a father to me. Just, please don’t blame yourself for  what happened, it was my fault for going to space.” Tony sighed, “I love you too, kid. It’s not your fault either, it’s  _ **his**_  fault, ok?” Peter held him tighter, “ok.” Peter ended up falling asleep hugging him. Tony didn’t move for the rest of the night and ended up sleeping better than he had in weeks


End file.
